West End, North Side
by Chilly Gentilly
Summary: A story of my Fursona, Gentilly, living his life normally, but with some meet ups and incidents as well. With who? Guess we will both find out.
1. Let's Take a Seat

AN/  
Hello, my name is Chilly Gentilly, a fan of the furry fandom and an artist, music creator and current student. This is my very first typed out story that I want to try and share to everyone, testing the waters and seeing what I can draw in.

Now, for my character / fursona:

The name is Gentilly Aphen Sa'Amara, a lizard born in Arizona, but lived in the state of Florida for a large chunk of his life. Currently, I am 18 years old, born on November 11th, 2000. I have a nice orange color for scales with a yellow belly and chest, making my cyan colored eyes stand out from behind my long-ish jet black hair. I stand at five feet, eight inches (or 68 in / 172.72 cm) tall with a slim, toned body. I will admit, and it seems a little embarrassing for my kind, but I have a short tail, which is very uncommon for my species.

For a bit of who I am on the inside: I am a calm and collected person, making sure that I can keep my peace within any situation. I like to help others if I can, but the only time I will say no is when it gets legal or can interfere with my moral values. I don't have any religious or political stance, wanting nothing to be placed in one side or limit my thoughts and views. Now, I do have some problems with both my body and personality. I'm hard of hearing, half-deaf in one ear and the opposite with tinnitus, a constant noise or ringing in the ear. I can stand, walk or run for very long due to an injury with my ankle from a few years back, making my movement limited in certain degrees. For my personal flaws…well, it's hard for me to show my emotion, often looking dead from the outside. I could never explain why I've been like this, but I try my best to show what I feel on the inside. I have some anxiety problems as well, finding ways to help ease my nerves in any shape or form.  
I live with a few roommates, a dog, wolf, and cat. They're nothing too special, but I don't really speak to them enough to really involve them in anything, often being in the back.

With this, I hope I can shape an image of who I am without showing too much to spoil. I hope you, the reader, will read through my story or stories and enjoy them as much I write them. Please, if you can, leave a review. I take all forms of constructive criticism and suggestions, so feel free to share, but, any hate mail or negativity will be pushed away.

Thank you,  
Gentilly Sa'Amara.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Never Awake

I'm Never Awake/  
Gentilly's POV

It was early into the morning, maybe about six or so when my alarm when off. It gave an annoying screech that nothing else I the world could ever make, but this is a good thing as everything on the right side of my head comes in muffled, so the alarm's screech would always cut through and come in clearly.  
Tossing and turning to near thrashing, I managed to reach over to the nightstand and flip the small switch on the back on the alarm clock, silencing it until armed once again. Sitting up felt horrible, the muscles in my back pulling as I tossed my legs over the side to stand up. Yawning and stretching, stumbling and walking, I managed to get ready for the day and fresh for the others I'll be around me. I wore my normal black jeans and red long-sleeved shirt, an oversized hoodie covering my whole torso and waist. I left my room with my wallet, keys, backpack, and phone and out the door for the public bus. Along the way, I stopped at a convenience store, the same one I work at. Entering the store, my manager, Victor, an older Sparrow, greeted me and shook my hand with a smile on his face. Looking to the counter, a young female hedgehog, short in height with bright pink fur, looked around about the counter, possibly at some paper work.  
"I see we have a new employee." I stated to my manager, walking to the soda fountain and filling a small cup.  
"Ah, yes, and thank goodness too. I was wondering when the company would transfer another worker for us, especially since…" He stopped and cringed for a moment, not wanting to remember a past moment.  
I nodded and took a sip from the cup, topping it before placing a lid and straw into the drink. "Her name?"  
"Amelia Rose, or Amy for short. She's about your age, Gentilly, so I was thinking of making you two partners. But only during the day shifts. I know how much you like working night shifts during the weekends, so I can leave that to you."  
I nodded and walked to the counter, placing my drink on the counter while I pulled out my wallet. I smiled and greeted Amy, looking at her more. Her eyes were a nice forest green with peach colored skin. She gave a soft feeling, kindness, but seemed vulnerable and innocent to what really happens around here. I don't know if this is her first job or not, but working as a clerk, you will need more than kindness, but thick skin. Hope she will make it longer than some who came and went.  
"Hello and good morning!" She said with energy, showing that she was more of a morning person than me. "Will it just be the drink for you?"  
I nodded and smiled back out of nature. I noticed that she was having a bit of trouble with the menu screen as well. "On the top left, the drinks icon will be there. Tap that and the small size." And a few seconds later, it come on the customer screen. She thanked me, showing a bit of embarrassment. Laughing lightly to myself, I swiped my card and payed, leaving the store and saying my good byes.  
It took me a few minutes, but I was able to catch the bus as it pulled up. I sat near to the back, not making eye contact with anyone on the bus, but covered myself and drifted to sleep.  
The trip was only an hour, reaching my destination as I walked out the bus, not turning back.  
I would approach a large stone building with other beings littering the area in front. Dogs, cats, birds, rabbits, mice, you nice it. They're all here for one thing and one thing only, an education.

This is Black Water University, a decent college for a decent price. Founded in 1957, this school has seen a lot and changed a lot through the years from its staff to decoration. I was in the fifth building, having a nature theme. The halls have various plants and flower handing about off the walls and ceiling. The floor was a worn wood that gave a mild cedar smell with years of wear and tear in top. It was quiet, as not many people came into this building. No one came to morning classes, choosing the afternoon or evening classes.

101, 102…109, my class room. It was small and generic; the walls painted a cream color with standard wooded desks. The windows looked out to the courtyard and showed little of it, the building tucked in the back and out of the way.

"Mister Sa'Amara." A younger voice called out, making me jump. I turned to see a young fox, no older than 25, sitting behind his desk, writing things on a sheet. He had a yellow coat with blue eyes and white muzzle. He wore a white dress shirt and red tie with black slacks. "You're Gentilly Sa'Amara. Correct?" He would ask. I nodded.  
"Yes sir. That's me." I responded, paying attention. I didn't know who he was or what he wanted, but I hope it wasn't anything serious.  
"Do you have your transfer slip?" He looked up, making eyes contact with me.  
I had the slightest idea what he spoke of, but it kicked in. Removing my bag, I dug deep to pull out my folder and took a sheet out, handing it to the instructor. He took his time and looked over it, keeping a serious face the whole time as he looked back down to his sheet, scribbling more and more.  
"Sir," I broke the silence. "May I ask why I was moved here?"  
He smirked and looked up, placing the sheet on his desk. He made eye contact with me again. "Well, mister Sa'Amara, you are the only student I currently have…well…in the morning, I mean. Music is a taste that many perceive differently, and you," He pointed towards me. "I've seen what you can do, and I like it. I want to teach you some things to make your music better than it was before, and I know how I can do it."  
I couldn't help but nod through the whole thing, only retaining half of what he said within memory. I sat down and dug in my bag again, pulling out a laptop.  
"By the way," He started again. "My name is Miles Prower, but Mr. Prower will do." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: Uncommon Potential

Uncommon Potential/  
Tails' POV  
8 Hours later

Gentilly Sa'Amara, a kid with great potential and talent. I see why Team Dark wanted to recruit him. He has the intelligence and patience to make it, but his strength may be in question. I filled the rest of the papers out and stashed them away in a folder, locking it away in my briefcase.  
"Alright, now to turn it in and see what we will do after."  
I left the room and into the quiet hallways, pulling out my phone to dial a number, Rouge's number. It would buzz on my end for a but until she picked up.  
"Hey sweetheart, did you manage to fill the report we asked, or was he a no show today?" She asked, the background noisy as if she was out in public.  
"No, he showed up today. I can see some things within that make him stand out to you guys, but I don't know how he might pull out in the physical aspect of things. Maybe we will have to conduct a test to find out. Sonic knows some people, so we can call them."  
"There's no need sweetie, we can find out ourselves when the time comes. Just make sure the papers are on our desk in the morning, yeah? I have to go anyway. Shadow seems a little board and I promised a day out of the office. Ciao." The phone clicked and buzzed, showing she hung up. I sighed and pocketed the phone, gliding outside and through the campus to leave.

Gentilly's POV

Well, it was a day, nothing too special. I knew the material already, but a review is always nice.  
I was back on the bus to get to work, which was close to home. Thank god too, because if I had to travel either further or out of the way, I don't think I would be able to make it every day like I do.  
I arrived a little over an hour later, walking into the back office to dawn my work shirt, a red pollo with the company name embroidered on it. Amy wasn't at the front anymore, but Bashir, an older Ram with large horns, waited. He was watching me approach like I was late, an angered look on his face with a hint of hostile intent. I don't really like him either in all honesty. He has a short fuse and always wants to come out like he was right. I sighed and went back to the office, digging in my bag for a speaker I always kept in the front pocket, but when I turned to leave, there he was, looking down at me. He was taller, no doubt as he was six foot four and I was five eight, so towered me.  
"You were not early today. Why so?" He spoke with a Russian based accent, some things gluing together like thick porridge. I couldn't help but to sigh, looking down then up to him, feeling as if was about to break my neck.  
"I just started school today, so I have to travel from there to here. That shouldn't be a problem, right?" I asked with a cold-ish tone. He scoffed and passed me to the computer, clocking out for the day.

"Ленивые, все вы, американцы. (Lazy, all you Americans are.)" He scoffed, leaving outside. I couldn't help but to sigh from this. He knew I couldn't speak Russian, so he could say anything he wanted, and I wouldn't have the slightest clue to what it was.

Speaker on, nametag set, register clocked in, I was ready to go. The afternoon and evening shifts were nothing too special. Take care of the people that come in and make sure the place is clean and stocked.  
_Ding ding ding.  
_ One has entered. He seemed drunk, dragging his feet and slouching far enough where he tilted from side to side. I greeted him like anyone else, but all I got was a shitty attempt of a wave back. He did, however, have enough strength to pull over and place an 18-bottle case of beer on my counter. I couldn't help but grin and look at him.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I can serve this to you. It seems like you had enough for today." I said with a firm, but calm tone.  
He whipped his head up and looked at me, a mouse in his mid-thirties, greying on the muzzle. His brow furrowed and a frown grew, telling me that he was fine. I told him no once again, explaining that I can smell the alcohol on him. Now, when I mean smell, I mean he smelled like a freshly opened bottle of rubbing alcohol poured into a bowl and wafted in front of you. This made him angrier, slamming his fist on the counter.  
"Sir, I would like to inform you that I have multiple cameras with audio pointed towards us, and if you keep acting this way, I will call the police and my boss to place a ban. Now, please leave the store."

Unknown POV

This kid is really pulling it off. He's calm and collected, not even shaking from the fact he might jump over the counter.

"Are you getting this, Rouge?" I asked into my watch, doubling as a communicator.  
"I am. Tail's info must be spot on, because if that was me in his shoes, I don't think I could make it farther than the first thirty seconds."  
This made me laugh a little. If I was in his spot, he would be out on the street by now. I picked up a bottle of water from the cooler and took it to the front, watching the drunk leave and the subject place the case on the counter behind him.  
"Afternoon, sir. How can I help you today?" He asked in a nicer tone, a light smile on his face. I placed the water on the table and pointed for a pack of cigarettes behind him. He moved swiftly, scanning it all and bagging it together. "Your total is $9.72. Will you pay with cash or card?"  
"Card." I replied.  
"Debit or Credit?"

"Credit, please."  
He asked for my card and swiped it on his side, finishing the transaction fast than any other time. I took the card and the bag, thanking him as I left into my car, a four-door all black sedan. Rouge was waiting in the passenger's seat.  
"Did you get what I asked for?" She turned to ask. I sighed and pulled the water out, handing it over.

"This kid, Sa'Amara… what can I say? Tails was right, but how are we going to get him to work for us? We can't just pick him up or ask him outright, we'll seem insane."  
"Well Shadow," Rouge started, taking a sip from the bottle. "We always find a way to do things, right?"  
I nodded, turning over the engine and backing out of my spot, driving off.


	4. Chapter 3: Night Shift

Night Shift/  
One week later, 2:12 PM  
Gentilly's POV

[Woah now, I want to give a warning here]

The events giving are based off of real things that happened. It will be graphic in nature, may hurt some or disgust. If you are sensitive to detailed gore, or harm of the young, you may skip this chapter when the next one is up, but there might be a plot point in this chapter that people may miss. You have been warned.  
-Gentilly. 

/

Damn it was late, and the place is dead inside and out. I managed to get all of my cleaning done, grill, floors, fountains, and cooler, but no one wanted to come in and give me something to do. I admit, it nice to have the place for myself. My speaker was playing music in the corner behind the counter, and I was reading on my phone. I did my best to at least not fall asleep by drinking Beast energy drinks, but only two as I don't want to destroy my system, yet.  
*Ding ding ding*

The front door rang, and an adult cat walked in. I greeted him like the rest and waited for him in the front, unlocking my terminal to check him out. He did what everyone else would do. Candy, snacks, cooler. He eventually came up.  
"How are we doing tonight, sir?" I asked with a smile. He didn't really speak English, but in Spanish. I nodded and checked him out, but something stopped me and caught me ears. A high-pitched scream rang from outside the doors. I tried to get him to wait, but he ran out like he knew what was going on. I followed him hot on his trail, booking it out to stop at a sight I thought I would never see. A woman ran up to him, holing two children, all scared and crying. The man, who I now presume to be the husband, was talking to her. I looked around and didn't feel safe, talking loudly and gesturing them to come inside the building just in case. They did so and I locked the door, only to realize that the woman was leaking blood.  
I got scared, and really fast too. I pulled out my cell and dialed the police. The woman, a gecko, had a large cut on her leg and a busted elbow and lip, leaking. In her arms was an infant, covered in the mother's arms, thankfully unharmed. There was another child, a little girl who was no more than a year old, but she looked horrible. She ate the asphalt, or what I can guess. Her face was red and scraped, blood leaking down the cheek as her eye was swollen. Her hand was hurt as well with a scraped knuckle with exposed bone. I wanted to puke, but I had to hold it together.  
I got an operator on the line, explaining what's going on while I grabbed paper towels and rags to help the injured stop their bleeding. I was shaking at this point and managed to grab and ambulance. They pulled up and I escorted the family outside and to the care of the EMT's there. Police rolled up shortly and started looking around and asked questions. I answered what I could, but I still didn't know how this all happened. They left me alone soon after as they went to the family. Walking back in the store, I snatched a pack of cigarettes, ripping the pack open and snatching a lighter. Back outside, I smoked and smoked, calling my manager to get his ass here and fast. At this point, I went through five out of twenty cigarettes, feeling no change.

Twenty minutes later, Victor pulled up and guess who was with him? That's right, Bashir and he was sprinting towards me, snatching me up by the collar of my shirt and up in the air with an angered look.

"What did you do to them?!" He yelled through the accent. I couldn't answer, but I just kicked him square in the chest, falling to the ground as he stumbled back and eventually fell.

"Gentilly, just go home. I'll talk with you tomorrow when you come in. Don't ask, just do it, because Bashir thinks you did it, and I don't know why." Victor demanded and informed me. I knew why and it was clear when he was in my face. He was drunk, and God knows that if I didn't do anything, I would've been in the ground. Inside of the store, clocking out on the computer, the police rushed in and made a beeline next to me for the camera system. I yanked my bag from between them, but one looked at me thinking I was reaching for his gun. What the hell is wrong with people? I just left home, smoking another 3 cigarettes along the way, done with everything.

In the morning/

I didn't sleep all that well, up all night thinking about what I exactly saw. It was horrific and scaring to me, up to the point where the shaking just stopped a few hours ago. A shower didn't work, nor did smoking a joint, so I dealt with it, thinking away and listening to music.

*Knock knock knock*

"Who the hell is that now?" I groaned aloud, tossing the sheets off and downstairs, reaching the door before my roommate.  
"Hello?"  
"Mister Sa'Amara?"  
It was my teacher, wearing what seems to be a mechanics uniform with goggles strapped on his head. I've never thought I would never see him like this, all greased and casual. "W-what can I do for you?" I asked.  
He gestured me out, and I followed in my shorts and hoodie. "Let's take a ride." He said, but I stopped in my tracks.

"But, where to? Also, mind if I dressed first?" I asked with mild concern, turning slightly to show I needed to back inside.

"Nope." He said blankly, grin on his face. I got shocked in the instant and wanted to run, but was instantly blinded and pushed down, carried off. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out, so I listened….


End file.
